College Days
by LaTraviata
Summary: AU All Human. Original pairings, BxE, AxJ, RxEm. Bella and Edward met when Bella arrived at Dartmouth and discovered their instant connection. They have been together for a while when Bella is kidnapped on Campus, who has taken her? Will Edward find her?
1. Chapter 1

-1 I could feel the sunlight streaming through the window, trying to burn through my closed lids. Reluctantly, I slowly opened my eyes to try and lessen the burn as my pupils adjusted to the sun. Just when I decided to see what time it is I realized I was trapped where I was, although that's not as bad as it seems, seeing as how I was trapped by two strong toned arms.

I looked up into the face of my capture, not being able to wait and see those beautiful green eyes I loved so much. Much to my dismay, however, two heavy lids entrapped my favourite set of eyes. My smile instantly turned to a frown, but quickly changed back as I figured what I'd do to see them. I leaned forward and gently kissed each eyelid, then let my kisses trail downwards to his perfect nose…perfect cheeks…perfect lips. It was there however that my capture finally reacted, grabbing my lips with his.

"Bella.." he muttered as his eyelids finally fluttered open revealing the stunning green eyes I had been longing to see, "You know exactly how to wake a guy up don't you?" he said as he grinned his perfect grin.

I just signed my response, too content to remember why I had woken him up in the first place. I smiled up at him as I remembered,

"Edward, as much as I am content to stay right where I am, would you please release me so I can shower, seeing as I do have class this morning," I felt his release loosen as he replied, "Sure thing love, I guess I'll go back to my room and get dressed then as well."

I gave him one last peck on the lips as I got up and strolled to the bathroom, glancing over at the empty bed by the bathroom, wondering when my roommate would arrive.

I jumped into the scalding shower, letting this hot water loosen my muscles and relax me while I got lost in my thoughts. Here I am, my second year of college, at Dartmouth no less, with the most perfect boyfriend and girl could ask for.

Edward and I met in my first week here when I found out he was my roommate, Alice's, brother. He was one year older than me but I soon found we had an instant connection. We could talk about music and books endlessly, and it didn't take us much time to get together, and there was no awkwardness that he was my roommates brother at all.

I also have the most amazing friends as well. Alice of course, as I have mentioned, is my very best friend. We met in our senior year of high school and came here together. Alice and Edwards other brother Emmett, was also here, as well as Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie and Rosalie's twin brother Jasper. We were a tight knit group and we all got along well. And I couldn't be happier anywhere else in the world.

I realized I had been in the shower for 20 minutes and remembered that Alice would probably like some hot water as well so I jumped out, throwing a towel around my body as well as one around my hair to prevent from dripping. I opened the door, expecting to see a possibly annoyed Alice waiting to get in, and instead found a very amused Edward perched on my bed.

"Gee Bella, you certainly take your time in there don't you?", "Edward!" I exclaimed as I felt my cheeks flare.

No matter how _close_ (if you know what I mean) Edward and I had gotten in the year we have been together, I will never get over my embarrassment at my less-than-average looks. No matter how Edward endlessly reminded me how beautiful he thinks I am and that he has never met anyone as exquisite as me. I stood there frozen, taking in the sight of my gorgeous boyfriend as he sat watching me with a curious expression. He was dressed casually in a blue button up shirt and dark jeans with black dress shoes. His skin had a hint of permanent tan that matched his tousled bronze hair, which sat in a careful disarray on his head. Last but not least my eyes met his piercing green ones. His eyes had the ability to make me melt at any moment with their intensity, it was one of the things that really made me fall in love with him.

Yes, I said love. It was old news to me that I was in love with Edward, not that I ever cared to admit it out loud. Neither of us has ever said "I love you" to the other, though I could feel it when I looked into his eyes. Alice reminded me almost daily that it was so completely obvious we loved each other, why not let each other know. I knew it was just my insecurities getting the best of me, thinking that if I said it he wouldn't say it back and my heart would be crushed into a million pieces right before my very eyes.

Just as I was about to come out of my little world once again, the door burst open, revealing my roommate/best friend.

"Hey Bell-", her eyes registered the scene before her before she continued, "Bella , do you plan on standing there all day in a towel standing in font of Edward while he gapes at you, or are you going to get dressed and go to class with me?" She asked while cocking up an eyebrow.

My flush gave the answer as I made to wardrobe, "I'll see you at lunch Bella, don't miss me too much" Edward said as he left the room with a smirk, not before quickly giving me a kiss on the cheek. I didn't bother to respond, and stead chuckled at his playful cockiness. Alice, however, just rolled her eyes as per usual, seeing as how she lived with Edward all her life and was used to him. "Actually Bella, why don't you just go fix your hair, I'll pick something for you to wear!" Alice exclaimed before shoving me out of the way to get to my clothes. I knew better than arguing with Alice so I sauntered back to the bathroom, letting my hair out of the towel. "Bella, on second though, why don't you just sit in the chair and let me take care of everything for you" Alice said before I could ever lift a brush to my head. I rolled my eyes at her, used to this same routine by now, and obediently sat in the desk chair waiting for my mini-makeover to begin.


	2. AN

Sorry about the authors note, just wanting to let you know as much as I wanted to update today, my exams start tomorrow so really need to study. Sorry L

BUT. don't fret, I only have one exam tomorrow morning, English, and when I get home I will more than likely get in an update, I'll try before my hair appointment, I have graduation pictures next week haha, busy girl. Then I will probably get in another tomorrow night seeing as how im shutting myself in my room to "study" all weekend, only leaving to work.

So, keep an eye out!

And before I forget, I still havnt gotten any suggestions as to possible plot ideas for this story! I have a few swimming around but I'd like to hear yours!

-Ang.


	3. Chapter 2

-1**Hey all, I know I said that the next update wouldn't be until tomorrow but a storm is looking more and more likely so I decided I'd had enough studying and decided to try and get in a chapter. Sorry if its short, there will be probably at least 2 chapters tomorrow and I'll make the longer I promise!**

**I also want to thank everyone for the encouragement in reviews and all the favourites J thanks so much!!**

**Disclaimer: All these beautiful people belong to Stephanie Meyer!**

**After the bell had rung, signalling the end of my advanced English literature class, I quickly hurried to the cafeteria to meet the gang.**

**I stepped through the heavy doors and look around the crowded café when I finally noticed a head full of tousled bronze hair sticking up and decided it was payback time for this morning. I carefully snuck up behind him, of course seeing as how nothing gets past Alice she noticed me but being the faithful best friend she gave away nothing as I crept up.**

"**BOO!" I yelled as I grabbed Edward's shoulders.**

"**AH!" he responded as he nearly fell out of his chair.**

**Immediately the whole table cracked up with laughter and the sigh of his shocked face, which turned to annoyance when he saw that it was only me. He arranged his face in the adorable little pout that he knew I couldn't resist.**

"**awwh come on Edward it was just a joke, I couldn't resist!" I pleaded to him while fighting to keep in my laughter.**

**He remained in the same position with his arms folded across his chest in determination.**

"**Oh fine," I replied as I gave up and sat down next to him, "Its not that big of a deal". **

**Finally he unfolded his arms and laid his hands down on the table in front of him. I took this chance to grab his hand in mine, where I placed it underneath the table and drew circles into the back of his hand with my thumb. I glanced at his face and smiled when I saw the grin back on his face.**

"**There's my favourite grin," I whispered to him,**

"**Only because I cant resist it taking over when I look at you, beautiful." He whispered back, causing me to blush, as per usual. **

**Everyone at the table had gone back to what they were doing before the episode, ignoring us. Emmett had his arm slung around Rosalie's shoulder while she slightly leaned into him, Jasper and Alice had they're hands clasped together as they sat content.**

"**So Bella," Alice started, "How was class??".**

"**Oh it was alright," I replied "Although I swear if Mike doesn't stop hitting on me in Ap English I will seriously slap him." (a/n don't hate me for bringing in mike, he just so easy to torture!).**

**I felt Edwards hand tense underneath my own and I gave him a reassuring squeeze.**

"**I'll do a little more than slap him if he doesn't leave you alone" he said with an annoyed tone to his voice.**

"

**Same here!" quipped Emmett.**

**I rolled my eyes at them. "I can handle myself boys really. Im more than capable of hurting him." **

**Edwards tense hand lightened as he replied, "I know your are love, but I can't stand that guy and the way he looks at you. You know you can let me defend you every once in a while."**

**I cocked my eyebrow at this and gave him a "are you joking" look. **

"**Edward, what do you call glaring down and even threatening any guy that tries to come near me if not defending me?".**

**Edward blushed a little and I have him my brightest smile, which he returned.**

"**Although I love it so when you do that." I reassured him.**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**It was now nearing dinner time and Alice and I were back at her dorm finishing homework at our desks. Alice let out an exasperated sigh as she flicked down her pencil and shut her textbook.**

"**NO MORE!" She yelled dramatically.**

"**Agreed, im starting to get hungry anyways, what should we do for supper?" I replied.**

"**Hm, I don't know Im kind of in the mood for-" Alice was cut off by a knocking at the door.**

**I got up off the bed, being the closest to the door, and opened it, revealing my favourite green eyes and crooked grin. But I was easily distracted by the aroma of pizza coming from the big white box in his hand.**

"**Hungry ladies?" Asked Edward.**

"**Starving!" Alice replied before jumping up and grabbing the box from Edward. **

**I chuckled at her enthusiasm but was interrupted by two hands snaking around my waist from behind. I sighed and leaned back into the hard chest behind me.**

"**Hello Beautiful" he whispered in my ear.**

"**Hello Handsome" I whispered back.**

"**Okay, either get a room or stop plllllease" Alice said while covering her eyes from us.**

"**Oh come on Alice like I never have to see you and Jasper all over each other!" Edward responded while rolling his eyes at his sister.**

**Alice just winked and went back to eating her slice of pizza. As I was about to go and grab myself a piece, a hand grabbed my wrist preventing me from moving any further. **

"**Hold on Bella, there was another reason I came here, besides being your guy's slave that is" said Edward.**

"**Oh, and what would that reason be?" I replied, truly curious.**

**Edward had a mixture of emotions flashing through his eyes, sadness, anger, regret, remorse.**

"**Edward…what's wrong.." I asked him, starting to get anxious.**

"**Bella I have to leave."**

**Haha decided to try my hand at a cliffhanger. **

**I also decided I can't get in trouble for being on here seeing as how this is very good practise for my 3-hour English exam tomorrow.**

**Anyways let me know what you think! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey all, sorry this took longer than I expected! There was indeed a snow day today and my mom got my hair appointment moved to earlier to get it over with before the storm really picked up. You may get another update tonight depending on my mood. And possibly tomorrow but I have to work and study so we'll see!**

* * *

_Previously on College Days.._

_Edward had a mixture of emotions flashing through his eyes, sadness, anger, regret, remorse._

"_Edward…what's wrong.." I asked him, starting to get anxious._

"_Bella I have to leave."_

* * *

My body immediately tensed when he said this. Leave? What does that mean??? My mind was all over the place so I didn't notice that look of curiosity on his face.

"Bella, are you alright?" He asked seeming worried.

"Al-Alright…how can I be alright after what you just said!" I replied. Hearing the crack in my voice.

"Bella! Don't be upset. I only have to go home for a few days, its not big deal." He soothed.

I felt myself getting slightly angry at him for making it seem like a such a big deal. I pulled myself from his grasp, went to my bed and sat down with my arms folded across my chest. He wasn't getting away with it this time.

"Idiot" Alice mumbled before going back to her pizza.

Edward cross the little space to my bed and stood in front of me. When he finally realized I wasn't going to look at him he bent down on one knee making us eye level. He took my hand in his and said,

"Isabella please don't be mad at me, the only reason I made it seem like a big deal is because it is a big deal, to me. I hate leaving you for any amount of time." I finally turned my head to his and saw that his emerald eyes were absolutely smouldering.

I realized that maybe I was overreacting, because I too didn't want to be away from him either. I battled with myself in my mind, contemplating saying to him those three words that I always kept to myself. Why not? Why not let him know how I feel? Why was I resisting it so much. So what if he didn't say them back, and my heart was shattered, maybe then I would really know if we were meant to be. I realized it would be uncomfortable with Alice there but when I looked over at where she was I noticed she had left. I inwardly thanked my best friend for knowing to give us a moment.

It was then I realized that Edward was still on his knee staring at me, waiting for me to respond. I took a deep breath and steadied myself as I took both of his hands in mine. I stared deep into his eyes and sad,

"Edward, there is something that I need to tell you."

I noticed that he looked a bit apprehensive, thinking that it was bad news. I smiled at him to try and reassure him and he returned it, although I could tell he was still apprehensive.

"Edward, I love you. Im not sure why it has taken me this long to tell you, seeing as how I have loved you since I met you. I think I finally realized that if you don't love me back I can deal with it, sure it'll hurt me and it'll take some time but .."

I realized I had started babbling with I felt him take my head in his hands. He stared right back into my eyes and said,

"Bella, you do not know how long I have been waiting to hear you say that. I love you too, with all of my heart and more. I didn't think that I would ever find someone I wanted to be with as much as I want to be with you. I will never stop loving you."

I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I felt silly with all my insecurities, thinking that it wasn't possible for him to love someone like me, but as he said it I felt it. I felt it radiating from him to me and it was the best feeling I have ever felt in my life. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my head in his chest, revelling in his warmth.

Although I wanted to stay in this moment forever, I realized that he never did tell me why he had to leave. It brought a frown to my face when I thought about him leaving me for any amount of time. He noticed this.

"Bella, whats wrong?" he asked, a frown also ruining his beautiful face.

"You didn't tell me why you have to leave. I was just thinking that I don't want you to leave is all." I replied.

"Oh that. Well my father wants me to come home for a few days and meet a famous doctor that is making a guest appearance at my father's hospital. Seeing as how I also want to be a doctor some day my father thought that this would be a good opportunity for me. But don't worry, I'll only be gone for a few days." he said.

"oh" was all I could say. How could I be so selfish? Here I was not wanting him to leave when this is something important for his future. I internally scolded myself.

"Im so sorry Edward, Im so selfish to react like that, I don't know whats wrong with me" I finally replied.

"Oh Bella, your not selfish. I, too, want to stay with you and if this wasn't so important I wouldn't go. I hope you understand." he says.

"Of course I understand! You need to do what you need to do. Although I will miss you terribly, but you'll be back eventually." I said while pulling him onto the bed with me.

He answered with his dazzling smile. He kissed my forehead and we snuggled into each other. I hadn't realized how sleepy I actually was but soon enough I had fallen asleep with Edward's arms around me, which is exactly where I wanted to stay.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Today was the day. Edward would be flying back to Forks for 3 days and 2 nights. Even though I knew he would be back, there was something in me that he owned and that he took away every time he left me, this being no exception. I put on my very best supportive girlfriend front and accompanied him to the airport. Everyone else had said goodbye to him at the dorms, but he wanted me to drive his car back so I went along.

The inevitable came and we said our goodbyes at security. He pulled me into him and whispered in my ear,

"Goodbye for now Bella, I love you."

The only thing I could get out was a breathy "I love you too" back into his ear.

It finally came time to let me go and he departed, going through security to the waiting area.

I drove his Volvo back to the dorms. I went straight to my dorm and curled up and took a nap.

I was strong, I could do this. I felt so silly acting like this, he was only going to be gone a few day, pull yourself together Bella.

Several hours later I awoke due to the rise and fall of pressure on my bed. I sat up groggily to find an over-eager Alice bouncing up and down on my bed. This couldn't be good.

"Bellllaaaa" She whined. "Get up, we're going to the movies!!"

"Ugh Alice, go without me, I don't want to be a third or 5th wheel!" I sighed.

"Isabella Marie Swan, get your butt out of this bed. You are not going to be miss mopey because Edward is gone for a few days. Now get up and go fix yourself, your outfit is ready and in the bathroom.

I groaned in defeat , got up, and made my way to the bathroom. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**I don't think this is very long but I felt like it was dragging. Hm.**

**Im not quite sure what I have gotten myself into with this story but I cant seem to think of anything exciting to do with it. Any suggestions? If someone can give me a good one I'll write it and post it tonight!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey all, I got bored and decided to get on an update, may as well! Unfortunately didn't get as many reviews for last chapter, if there's something you don't like please let me know and I can fix it. Im warning you now that there wont be much said by Alice, Jasper Rosalie or Emmett because I havnt quite figured out how to write them yet so this story will mostly be Bella and Edward. This chapter I will throw in Edwards POV just to see if I can do it.**

* * *

_Previously on College Days.._

"_Isabella Marie Swan, get your butt out of this bed. You are not going to be miss mopey because Edward is gone for a few days. Now get up and go fix yourself, your outfit is ready and in the bathroom._

_I groaned in defeat , got up, and made my way to the bathroom. This was going to be a long night._

* * *

**EPOV**

I was lying in my old room at my parents house in Forks awaiting the dreadful party they were hosting tonight at which I would have to socialize with all the older boring population. I sighed heavily and got up to switch the CD in the stereo to my favourite classical composer, Debussy. Claire de Lune drifted out of my stereo system. This song reminded my always of Bella. The way the song was simple but had an underlaying to it, was just like her. I missed her terribly. I hated to be away from her for any length of time. It gave me an uneasy feeling that I couldn't be there to protect her from the outside world. I knew she was a grown girl that was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, but protecting her was something that I loved to do, and could easily do for the rest of my life.

I pondered about what had happened the night before I left. She had finally told me the one thing that I had been longing to hear since I laid eyes on her and fell in love, that she loved me back. Of course Alice had always said that she knew Bella loved me, but I always wondered if she did, why didn't say it? She knew I would never do anything to hurt her didn't she? I hope she does because even just thinking of Bella hurt made my heart ache. I guess I shouldn't be so hard on her because I hadn't told her in so many words how much_I _loved _her_, but that was because I was afraid I'd scare her off and I certainly did not want that to happen. I was so happy she finally said it, it was like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders and that we were somehow even more connected now then we were before.

As I sifted through all the thoughts bouncing around in my head, I heard my mother's voice drift up from downstairs,

"Edward! The guests are arriving please come down here."

I took a deep breath, stood up, fixed my suit, and made my way downstairs as I plastered a fake smile upon my face, not wanting to disappoint my parents. I just wanted to get this night overwith, as tomorrow I would be returning to my love, _My Bella_.

**BPOV**

These past two days had certainly been difficult seeing as how every fibre of my being longed to be held by Edwards strong arms. When he held me I truly felt I was where I belonged. It was like we were the only people that existed in the world. I knew, deep down, that I never wanted to be without him, although that was a scary thing to admit. Ever since my mothers marriage to Charlie went sour after I was born, she had drilled into my head the dangers of marrying too young and getting your heartbroken. Naturally, seeing as how my mom was my best friend, I believed every word she told me and vowed to wait 'till I was finished college and had a career before I would think about marriage. That all went down the drain the day I met Edward.

Edward was my entire world, and I knew I simply couldn't exist without him by my side. It had taken every once of courage to finally tell him that I love him. When he said he loved me back it was like putting the final piece of the puzzle together, creating a wonderful picture. I felt ashamed for thinking that he wouldn't say it back, and I finally knew that he felt just as strongly for me as I did for him, although somewhere in the back of my mind I still couldn't believe I had found him and that he was mine.

I glanced at my clock and even though it was only 10:00 I felt exhausted and decided to go to bed because tomorrow was the big day, the day the love of my life was returning home to me where he belonged. I couldn't help but fall asleep with a huge smile plastered on my face.

**EPOV**

I was bouncing my knee nervously up and down as I waited for the plane to land.

The party hadn't turned out to be too bad. My father introduced me to Dr.Brown, the infamous doctor who was making a guest appearance at Forks Hospital. I talked with him for a long time about my ambition to become a great doctor and what specialty I would like to go into. I internally thanked my father for getting me to go and meet him.

My thoughts only drifted from Bella briefly during the night, although she was always there at the back of my mind no matter what. Many people asked me if I had anyone special in my life and I know my face lit up when I told them about Bella and how wonderful she is. They all smiled knowingly at me, telling me that my face had the look of a man in love. My only response was to grin back because I knew that they were right.

I knew inside that I couldn't be without Bella. I knew that someday I would undoubtly make her my wife, there was no other option. Sometimes I could just sit and picture our life together. I would be a successful doctor, she would be an English teacher, we would have children, etc etc. I knew that that was my destiny, and even though I knew about her apprehensions about marrying too young, I knew I would wait for her until she was ready because she meant that much to me.

I was brought away from my thoughts with the announcement that the plane had landed. As soon as the seat belt sign went off I hurriedly jumped out of my chair, grabbed my carryon and excited the plane.

There was a crowd of people on the escalator so I decided to take the stairs, anything that got me to Bella quicker. As I made my way down the large amount of stairs I scanned the crowd looking for her. I instantly found the face that I had been longing to see. The big brown eyes that I fell into, the long soft brown hair that I loved to run my fingers through, and the smile that lit up my heart everyday.

I ran the rest of the way to meet her as I lifted her up into my arms and hugged her as tight as I could without hurting her.

"I missed you" she breathed into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"I missed you too" I whispered right back.

She pulled back slightly to look at me, giving my her heartbreaking smile. I decided I couldn't wait any longer and crashed my lips onto hers giving her the most passionate kiss I could muster.

There was no doubt in my mind, this is where I belong.

* * *

** There yah go folks, I was feeling mushy so decided I would write this little filler chapter with some fluff for you all J. You know you love it.**

**Actually another reason is that I still havnt quite figured out what to do with this story yet to make it exciting.**

**Anyways I'll start the next chapter tonight, I'd like to get at least 5 more reviews before I post the next chapter, which might not be until Monday as I still do have exams to study for and I have to work yet again tomorrow.**

**Anyways, REVIEW!**


	6. AN sorry

**Hey all, sorry for another authors note, I know how annoying that can be when you think its an update.**

**Something has been brought to my attention about editing. So, I am now looking for a beta.**

**I try my best to fix my mistakes but Im still getting used to my laptop and I guess we all make stupid mistakes!**

**Anyways let me know if your interested in becoming my beta .**

**Update will be coming tomorrow afternoon when I get off work.**


	7. Chapter 5

**First if all let me say I am SO sorry! I ended up not having time at all to update, I just wrote my 3-hour English exam today so this chapter might not be very good, my wrist is killing me!**

**Anyways I promise the next will be better, my math exam is tomorrow so I'll update after that.**

* * *

_Previously on College Days.._

"_I missed you" she breathed into my ear, sending shivers down my spine._

"_I missed you too" I whispered right back._

_She pulled back slightly to look at me, giving my her heartbreaking smile. I decided I couldn't wait any longer and crashed my lips onto hers giving her the most passionate kiss I could muster._

_There was no doubt in my mind, this is where I belong._

* * *

BPOV

I let out a frustrated sigh as I sat at my desk staring at my laptop screen. I was truly stumped trying to finish my English lit paper about character development. I knew what the professor was asking and what the answer was but I always had trouble putting into words what I wanted to say. Not only that but putting it into the proper structure always got me as well. I knew I was wasting my limited Alice-free time by sitting here but I couldn't bring myself to finish the paper so I closed my laptop, grabbed my battered copy of_Wuthering Heights_ and cuddled up on my bed.

I felt the book being gently taken from my hands and my covers being pulled up on me. I opened my eyes and saw Edwards back as he was heading to the door.

"And where do you think your going?" I asked him, a smirk emerging on my face.

He stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Well, that depends," he started, "I was going to hang out with you but your so obviously tired I thought I'd go back to my room instead'.

I jutted out my bottom lip and put on the best pout I could muster, the pout I knew he couldn't resist. It worked.

"Bella, you know I cannot resist you when you do that", he said while a small smile formed on his beautiful face.

"Well come here and fix it then" I grinned and motioned for him to join me.

He wasted no time hopping into my bed and grabbing me up in his arms. I let out a content sigh and snuggled into his hard, yet comfortable chest. His arms tightened around me and I quickly fell back into a deep sleep.

XxXxXxXxX

I awoke the next morning slightly stiff from the way I had fallen asleep. I thought this strange because usually when I fall asleep with Edward I don't wake up this stiff. It was then I realized that he wasn't there.

"G'Morning sleepyhead" I heard Alice say from her desk where she was typing away at her laptop.

"Morning" I grunted back.

She chuckled lightly before replying, "He left earlier to go shower and change, don't worry."

I decided since I didn't have class today I would go for a jog so I changed into spandex shorts and a sports bra, pulled my hair into a messy pony tail, grabbed my ipod and set out. Edward always warned me to stay on campus when I jogged alone because I never knew who could be out there, and I didn't disagree.

After I felt that I had done enough I slowed to a walk and made my way back to my dorm. All of a sudden I felt an arm hook roughly around my neck and a piece of cloth being shoved over my mouth and nose before everything went black…

EPOV

I awoke early around 8 am and decided to go back to my room and shower and change while I let Bella sleep a little longer. I noticed Alice was up typing lightly on her laptop as to not wake us. I told her to tell Bella I would be back later and made my way back up the two floors to my dorm which I shared with my best friend Jasper.

I quietly opened the door and noticed that Jasper was fast asleep sprawled out on his stomach and snoring loudly. I chuckled silently and grabbed my stuff for my shower. I loved taking long steaming showers. It was a place where I could think about anything and everything and let myself relax into the warm water. I used my coconut shampoo that Bella had given me because she loved the way it smelled. Once I had sufficiently washed everything I could I stepped out grabbing my towel and drying myself off. I pulled on my favourite light blue jeans and a simple black t-shirt and sneakers.

When I walked out of my room I heard the faint sound of my cell phone ringing from my bed. I walked over to it quietly , seeing Jasper was still asleep and flipped it open.

"Hello?" I asked, and was immediately greeted by a screaming Alice,

"EDWARD WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" she yelled fiercely.

"Geez Alice calm down, I was in the shower, whats wrong?" I asked her my thoughts flashing to Bella and what I would do if something happened to her.

"Its Bella…" Alice started but I shut my phone and bolted out of room down the two flights to Bella and Alice's room. I burst through the door and found Alice at her computer, head in hands, tears streaming down her cheeks. I ran over to her quickly kneeling down in front of her.

"Alice! Whats going on?? Where's Bella?? What Happene-" I hadn't noticed that she was pointing to the screen on her laptop and I turned my head to see what was on it.

There was an IM on the screen that read:

_the darkness says:_

_I've got Bella, don't do anything rash or I will be forced to do something to her. I will contact you in the future with directions of what to do._

I swallowed hard, my head suddenly pounding. I felt like my world was crashing all around me. If I lost Bella, what would I do? I know I couldn't live without her and that was it.

I had to find her, I would make it my mission. And as soon as I find her, I am going to kill the person that took her from me.

"Alice," I asked while placing my hands on her shoulders.

She looked up at me through the tears in her eyes and I knew she felt almost as strongly as I did about Bella.

"Tell me everything you know." I told her.

"Well she woke up and I told her you went back to your room to shower and change so she decided to go for a jog. She got changed, grabbed her ipod and left, telling me she'd be back in 45 minutes," she stopped momentarily to control her sobs, "After an hour I started to get worried and I was about to call you and see if she was with you when I got t-t-this-" she couldn't continue because her sobbing had taken over her whole body.

I hugged her to me and I said, with a note of vengeance in my voice,

"Don't worry Alice, we'll find her, I'll find her, if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

** Well there you go, theres a mini update. I feel bad giving you just that but I have a math exam to study for, so enjoy and review.**

**p.s- who do you think has her? I'd like to hear what you think !**


	8. Chapter 6

**Sorry again about the long time between updates. I realized I hadn't been studying enough so I kind of forgot about this story, and then while I was thinking about updating I couldn't think about what to write, I admit I didn't figure out who the kidnapper is until today!**

**Anyways, enjoy. I have a 3 day weekend so I'll try and update again.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer!**

* * *

_Previously on College Days…_

_I hugged her to me and I said, with a note of vengeance in my voice,_

"_Don't worry Alice, we'll find her, I'll find her, if it's the last thing I do." _

* * *

  
BPOV

My body felt like it weighed a tonne and my head was pounding. I started to wonder whether or not I really wanted to open my eyes and see where I am. Reluctantly I opened my eyes and was met with darkness. I sat up slowly as my head started spinning. My body felt like one big bruise although from what I could tell there was no lasting damage. I looked around, letting my eyes adjust to the darkness, and realized I was in a small room which, when I finally took in my surroundings, I discovered was what seemed like a closet.

I gathered all the strength I had in me and dragged myself to my feet. There was a cord above my head and I grabbed it and pulled, bathing the space in yellow light. There was a ratty broom, a bucket and some cleaning supplies. I grabbed the door handle and turned but it didn't budge. 'Of course its locked, genious' I thought to myself. I put my ear up against the door to see if I could hear anyone but I heard nothing. I let out a big sigh and sat back down on the ground, wondering what was going to happen now.

EPOV

It had been a couple hours since Alice received the IM from the person who had taken my Bella. Everyone was in Alice's room trying to calm us down. Jasper was holding Alice whispering soothing things to her, but she couldn't stop sobbing, Bella was like the sister she never had. Rosalie had tried to hold my hand but I didn't want anyone but Bella to touch me, so nobody else attempted to calm me down, they simply let me sit there in my misery. They all thought we should call the police or campus security but the IM had said not to do anything rash and I wanted to make sure Bella wouldn't be hurt because I don't know if I could forgive myself if she was hurt.

"Edward," I heard Alice mutter.

I looked up, along with everyone else, seeing as how Alice hadn't said anything since she told me what happened. I answered her with my eyes, saying to continue.

"We need to do something," She started, "We cant just sit here any longer and let this happen, we need to get her back!"

I let out a long sigh and replied, "Alice don't you think I know that, but what to we do! It said not to do anything, I don't want Bella to be hurt!"

We all lapsed back into silence, each person trying to come up with a plan.

Kidnappers POV

I had been planning this for weeks. When I came to this school and met Bella, I fell in love with her, but she rejected me. Then she got together with that stupid Edward Cullen. He thought he was perfect and she fell all over him, it was disgusting. I tried to tell her he was bad but she never listened. How could she not see we were meant to be? It was so obvious!

I had rented out a little cottage just 20 minutes away from campus and brought her here after I knocked her out. I put her in the closet and locked the door, then sent an IM to her roommate Alice. Now I just had to figure out what to do. I knew if she woke up and I let her out and she saw it was me she would hate me forever for doing this to her. I needed to convince her that we were meant to be, that she's mine, not Edwards.

I heard a rustling from in the closet and then a pool of light coming from the bottom of the door. Oh no she's awake. I silently for the banging on the door but it never came. Why wasn't she screaming for me to let her out?

This is why I loved her, she didn't act like a stupid young girl. She kept herself calm and decided to wait and see if I would let her out on my own accord.

Now I needed to come up with a plan.

* * *

**Okay, really short I know, but I decided to put up a poll for the kidnapper part because Im still unsure of who it should be, so vote and in a day or two I'll write the next chapter.**


	9. AN, edited, please read

Original AN:

_**Hey everyone, just wanted to let you know that due to my lack of free time and creativity I've decided to discontinue this story. Between work and school its just not happening, and I thought I could keep a story up but I cant, im just not creative enough.**_

_**Anyways, Im very sorry to those who were looking forward to this story.**_

_**If anyone is interested in taking over this story I'd be glad to give it to you, because Im sure it actually COULD go somewhere if the right person took it.**_

_**Sorry again,**_

_**Ang.**_

* * *

**Okay, so some people are angry that I decided to stop so abrubtly, so I'll try and finish it in a few chapters, I know I picked a rediculous time to stop, I was just having so much trouble thinking of something good to write. But I dont think I realize that some people actually like this story.**

**So i'll try and finish.**

** okay? **_**  
**_


	10. Chapter 7

**All right all right cue the angry mob with pitchforks knocking down my door! Im really sorry for the long wait. Not only did I get stumped as to how to continue, but my exam marks didn't turn out as well as Id hoped, but, low and behold I came out of exams with an 83 average so I now feel I have the right to continue!**

**Anyways, this may not be as long as I hope it will be, but I am hoping to get the next out on Saturday seeing as how Im working tomorrow.**

**Special thanks to twilightismylife140 for helping me with ideas to move this story along, I appreciate it!**

* * *

_Previously on College Days…_

_This is why I loved her, she didn't act like a stupid young girl. She kept herself calm and decided to wait and see if I would let her out on my own accord._

_Now I needed to come up with a plan._

* * *

**EPOV**

This was slowly but surely becoming my worst nightmare. I was crumbling on the inside, but being careful as to not let it show, I needed to be strong for Bella. For My Bella. I knew that even though Bella was in danger, we needed to get the police involved in some way, I needed to know we had back-up if necessary. I picked up my phone and dialled the number to the local police station,

Hello, New Hampshire police station, how may I help you?" Answered a gruff male voice,

"Hi, my name is Edward Cullen and my girlfriend Isabella Swan has been kidnapped!" I replied, trying to keep my voice calm.

"Alright son, slow down, tell me all that you know" He said.

"Well, my sister, and also Bellas roommate, called me and told me to come to the dorm immediately. Apparently she had gone out for a jog but when she didn't return when she said she would my sister started to get worried. Just before I got there my sister received an IM saying that they had Bella and not to do anything "rash"." I replied hurriedly, I could barely keep myself composed while I retold the horrible event.

The man took a deep breath from what I could hear and replied,

"Im sorry son, but its policy that the person must be missing for 48 hours before we do anything, are you sure shes not just with another friend?"

I was outraged, "Of course not! All of her friends are right here, worried sick about her! What am I supposed to do for 48 hours?! She could be out there hurt somewhere!" I yelled into the phone.

"Listen here sir, theres nothing I can do right now, you will just have to sit tight and wait. As soon as 48 hours is up , if she hasn't returned, notify us and we will begin an investigation." and with that he hung up.

I was so angry. My Bella could be out there suffering and I cant do a damn thing about it. There was one thing I did know, I would do anything, ANYTHING, to have her back in my arms where she belongs.

**BPOV**

It feels like I have been sitting here for hours, but with a glance at my watch I noticed Id only been gone for about 3 hours. I was also starting to get hungry and cold. I wasn't really scared yet, seeing as whoever did this hasn't tried to hurt me yet. I miss Edward a lot. I wish I could be back in his arms where I belong right now, his tight but soft grip holding me against his hard chest. Oh how I miss him.

I finally decided it was time to do something, I couldn't just sit here and do nothing. So I got up, and banged on the door,

"Hey! Whose out there?? What do you want with me, please just tell me! Ill do anything you want, please just let me go!" I pleaded.

There was no response, but I heard a shuffling of feet, becoming more pronounced as they neared the door. There was a pause, and then the door slowly opened, I prepared myself to meet my captor. As I finally came face-to-face with my kidnapper, I felt myself gasp.

"What the hell?".

**Kidnapper POV**

What have I gotten myself into? I thought this was a brilliant plan but now I don't know what to do. I know I cant let Bella sit in that closet for much longer, im sure she is hungry and uncomfortable. I cant stand to hurt her. Maybe I should just let her go? No, wait, then this would be a waste. She would surely tell the police and I would be arrested and expelled, I cant let that happen!

I decided at the very least I could send my next IM to her little friend Alice with instructions. I picked up my laptop and found Alices name on my buddy list. I clicked "send message" and when the little IM box came up I typed,

"_the darkness says:_

_I hope you havnt done anything rash, I would hate to have to hurt your little friend. If you want Bella back, there are some things I need Edward to do, and only Edward, nobody else._"

I set it so that when they received it they could reply back this time, but would not be able to trace my laptop to the message. It was time to see what exactly Edward would do to get Bella back. If he was the coward I believed he was, he would surely forget about her and let her be with me, where she truly belongs. I was wrapped up in my thoughts when I sudden banging made me jump slightly,

"Hey! Whose out there?? What do you want with me, please just tell me! Ill do anything you want, please just let me go!" She pleaded.

What do I do? When she sees its me she will hate me forever for doing this. But maybe she'll finally see that were meant to be! Yes, maybe she will finally know how much I want her, and realize how much she wants me. I got up from my seat and went to the door. I took a deep breath and slowly opened it. When it was finally open, I heard her sharp intake of breath and gasp,

"What the hell?" she said.

**EPOV**

I had told the rest what the police man had said on the phone, and needless to say, everyone was as outraged as I was.

"They cant do that!" - Alice

"Those idiotic motherf-" Rose

"What do you mean we have to wait!" - Emmett

"This is outrageous!" - Jasper.

I was glad to see they were as pissed off as I was about the situation. We all agreed that we needed to act ourselves if the police wouldn't help us, we needed to get her back. Just as we were starting to bounce around ideas, the ping of a new IM came from Alices laptop. She quickly read it and gasped. We all rushed over to read it,

"_the darkness says:_

_I hope you havnt done anything rash, I would hate to have to hurt your little friend. If you want Bella back, there are some things I need Edward to do, and only Edward, nobody else._"

I noticed that he had set it so that Alice could reply so I grabbed he laptop and replied,

"_pixie girl says:_

_This is Edward. We havnt done anything, please let us have her back. If you have so much as touched any hair on her body I will wring your neck."_

We waited for a few minutes before receiving the next reply;

"_the darkness says:_

_Don't worry, she is okay, for now. To get her back there are a few things I require you to do Edward. Not, are you willing to do anything to get your precious Bella back? Or are you just going to give up now like you should?"_

I knew the answer to that immediately. I would do anything to get Bella back, ANYTHING.

"_pixie girl says:_

_Of course I will do anything to get her back, she belongs with me, I wont give up."_

Seconds later, the reply came;

"_the darkness says:_

_Well Eddie, we'll see just what your willing to do for her. I will reply with your first task in an hour, be prepared."_

_The darkness has signed off._

By this point my anger had completely overtaken my fear and sadness. This jerk was going to get it when I found out who he was. I would make sure he was expelled from the school immediately and I would kick his ass so hard he will never be the same. Once I get Bella back, I am never letting her go, she will never be harmed again.

* * *

** There you have it, a little suspense to keep you on the edge of your seat! Please tell me what you think, also I wouldn't mind suggestions for tasks for Edward to complete to get Bella back!**


	11. Chapter 8

**All right everyone. Im back, finally!**

**SO sorry about everything. School and work caught up to me and I just finished my publics and finished High school (thank God). Then, with my excellent luck, the day of my last exam my laptop decided to die in me out of nowhere so im stuck on my desktop, which I dont particularly like writing at. BUT, because I felt bad, I decided to do it anyways. Just to let you guys know, theres only like one chapter left, and maybe an epilogue if I feel like it. I'll put up a poll and you guys can let me know if you want one.**

**My thanks goes out to my Twin (butnotrly) Annilaia who helped me with this chapter!**

* * *

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. All this time I thought I had been kidnapped by some psychopath, but this? This I never expected at all.

"Mike?" I asked, outrage and confusion mixing together in my voice.

"I'm so sorry Bella," Mike replied, now sheepish, "It was the only way I could get you to see that we were meant to be together."

I should have known. Mike has been almost stalking me ever since I came to this school, always asking me out even though he knew I was with Edward. You would think that someone who was smart enough to get into Dartmouth would get the point sooner. I just couldn't believe that he would resort to being this low. He would be kicked out of Dartmouth and probably arrested after this. I knew I shouldn't feel bad, but I was beginning to because I know Mike wouldn't actually harm me. I knew I needed to just sit down and talk to him about this, convince him to let me go. I took a deep breath and began,

"Mike, can we just sit down and talk about this?", I pleaded. He contemplated this for a moment before finally deciding.

"Okay Bella, I think I can do that." He replied.

I spotted a tiny bed with a laptop sat open on top of it and started in that direction. Once Mike noticed where I was going he ran over quickly and shut the laptop before I got there. _I always knew this kid was weird.._ I thought to myself. Once I sat down I pushed my back to wall and leaned my head against it, gathering my thoughts first. I knew I had to handle this a certain way as to not upset Mike and make him do something he would regret later on.

"Now Mike, " I started, "Please explain to me exactly why you did this?"

He sat, silent, for a few minutes before finally seeming to figure out what to say.

"Well Bella, I thought you would have realized by now. Ever since you came here I have been in love with you. You never gave anybody else a chance before Cullen," he said the name with hatred, "took you away and claimed you as his. How could you just settle like that Bella? And not give anyone else a chance. I know, that if you just let me try, you would realize that you love me just as much as I love you!"

I didn't know what to say at first to his sudden outburst. Edward had been all that I wanted and he would be all I would ever want, I didn't need to give anybody else a chance. How could I make Mike understand that? I needed to let him down easily, that much I knew.

"Listen Mike", I started, I don't really know how to say this, but Edward is all I will ever want. Mike I know you say you love me but you don't know love until you experience what Edward and I share. Its butterflies In your stomach every time you see each other.

"It's wanting nothing else but to wake up in the other persons arms, and have that content feeling inside of you.

"But most of all, Mike, it's mutual. It's knowing that the other person cares for you as much as you care for them, because that's what makes it all worth while."

I glanced at him for the first time in a minute and noticed that he seemed to really be contemplating what I was saying to him, so I took this as my chance to keep going.

"Mike I really am sorry that I can't reciprocate your feelings, but I know that someday you will find somebody loves you just as much as you love then. And I know that you will treat her like an absolute princess just like she deserves to be treated. I truly believe that you deserve that, and if you look, you will find it." I took a breath and look at him.

What I saw gave me hope. Mike had a small smile on his lips and a tear in his eye. His shoulders slumped in defeat as he looked down.

"I'm so sorry Bella," he choked out, "I don't know why I did this to you. You don't deserve this, especially when you act so nice towards a monster like me.

"Thank you so much for everything Bella. Now I know that there is a girl out there for me, as much as it saddens me that its not you, I know that I can't just hold you hostage here. I know that if I were in Edwards position right now I would be out of my head with worry, and that neither of you deserves this."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up off the bed and dragged me toward a door I hadn't noticed until now.

"Go Bella," he said as he pushed me out the door, "Go find Edward. He's in the Literature building, Mr.Masen's room. Go find him before he does something he shouldn't be doing!"

I didn't stop to think twice about what exactly Mike meant by that, instead I turned around and flat out sprinted, all clumsy-ness lost at this point. It was then that I realized how close to the school I had been, for I had reached the English building in only a few minutes. I yanked open the door and dashed up the stairs to the second floor where I knew Mr.Masen's class was located. When I finally reached the door, I stopped, took a deep breath and flung it open.

**EPOV** (continuing from last chapter)

I was slowly drowning in my own despair. Bella was out there somewhere, helpless, and there was nothing I could do about it. I had vowed to always be there to protect her and already I was breaking those vows. I could never forgive myself for letting this happen. If only I had just stayed with her in her bed and slept a little longer, maybe she wouldn't have gone for a jog and this wouldn't have happened. I was snapped out of thoughts by a sharp voice that I knew well.

"Edward!" Alice screamed at me, "STOP. I know what you're thinking right now and you couldn't have prevented this. So stop blaming yourself and start thinking of what we can do!"

I heaved out a sigh, not able to muster up the energy to yell back at my sister. Just then, the computer made a sound signalling another IM. I jumped up lightening fast and reached the computer before anyone else could. I hadn't realized an hour had passed but I was ready to do whatever it took to get my Bella back.

_The Darkness says:_

_Alright Edward, its time for your first task towards getting Bella back. I know that she is a big Emily Brontë fan, and I also know that Mr.Masen has a special, one of 5 known copies in the world, edition of her favourite book Wuthering Heights in a case in his office. I want to break into his office, get the book and start tearing the pages out of it. I want you to spread them all over his classroom and leave the battered book on his desk. I will IM you again in an hour to see if you have completed this task._

I couldn't believe this. I knew I would do it if it would mean getting Bella back, but Mr.Masen was one of my favourite teachers and I hated thinking that I was about to hurt him. And what would Bella think of me? Would she think it something unforgivable? I knew one thing, I didn't care. I said that I would do whatever it takes to get her back and I will. Without sparing a glance at my friends, I bolted out of the room and headed towards the literature building. I pushed myself as hard as I could to get there as fast as humanly possible.

Once I reached the building I threw open the doors and headed for the stairs that lead to the second floor. I sprinted up the stairs and down the corridor towards Mr.Masen's room. I tried to open the door but it was locked, of course. I searched my frantic mind for ways to get in and decided to use the old credit card in the door trick. It seemed that luck was on my side this time and the door opened after a few jiggles. I spotted the elusive book immediately and headed towards it. I gingerly opened the glass case and as I was about to take the book down the door behind me was throw open so hard it crashed against the wall. I whipped my head around, suspecting that I had been caught.

What I saw made me lightheaded, and the room began to spin.


End file.
